<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good by PurpleProsaist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473563">Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleProsaist/pseuds/PurpleProsaist'>PurpleProsaist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Sam Gamgee, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Stimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleProsaist/pseuds/PurpleProsaist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What's this, Sam? The secret Gamgee kneading technique that makes your bread the best in the Shire?"</i> </p><p>Sam loves playing with his food, and Frodo loves Sam's hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinodream/gifts">kinodream</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...who suggested Sam either rocking back and forth while gardening, or kneading bread dough. For whatever reason, the latter struck inspiration almost immediately. Thank you so much for sending the prompts, this was such a joy to write!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen is cast in golden yellow light, and the air is alive with the scents of breakfast. Sam folds a ball of dough over itself and presses it with the heel of his palm. He flips it over and repeats the motion. </p><p>This last stretch is always the best part: the mixture has become firmer, and the kneading more tactile. He's been doing this since before his memory ever served, and yet the elasticity of the stuff never fails to fascinate him. He lays his palm flat over the surface, then slowly lifts his hand. The mixture clings, but does not quite stick; it's perfect. </p><p>Then Sam splays his fingers and with his knuckles presses four small dents in a row. Just to watch the dough slowly spring back, before he idly buries his hand up to the knuckle. Beside him, Frodo has paused in the cooking and now leans with an elbow on the counter, flour dusting his shirt sleeve, and his chin in his palm. "What's this, Sam? The secret Gamgee kneading technique that makes your bread the best in the Shire?" </p><p>Sam very nearly jokes in return, nearly tells him that, <i>aye,</i> it is that indeed, and that the only thing to be done about it now is to officially rope him into the Gamgee family in heart and in written record. He merely shakes his head, wiggling his hand a bit to free it. "It jus' feels nice." Cool and smooth in the spaces between his fingers. </p><p>"That's good," Frodo says. </p><p>Blushing to his eartips, and chuckling for no reason in particular, Sam picks up the dough, briefly stretching it between his hands. They watch it droop back towards the counter. He does this a couple more times before he returns to a more practical kneading again, gathering the dough and pushing against it, able to feel the resistance in pleasant tingles all the way up his arm. A rhythmic balm to a hobbit's soul. </p><p>Frodo's still looking at him. His eyes sparkle openly, and Sam truly has always adored things that sparkle. </p><p>"The kneading's my favorite part," Sam says, if for no other reason, then to invite Frodo's gaze to stay. </p><p>"I think it's mine as well." </p><p>"Oh! Are you wanting a turn?" </p><p>"Hm? No, I prefer watching it." </p><p>"That's good." </p><p>Frodo chuckles. A sensation like the golden fluttering of falling leaves lights through Sam. The kitchen is alive with the scent of burnt bacon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's left somewhat open to interpretation, but if you want my take? Considering Frodo as autistic also, I see his admiration of Sam's hands here to be both of a sexual attraction and a visual stimming nature at the same time. </p><p>As always, I'd 💜 to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>